


Kings of the Castle

by Ghostygoober



Series: Kings of the Castle [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostygoober/pseuds/Ghostygoober
Summary: A new gay nightclub, Castle, has opened up in Los Santos just a few blocks away from the Vanoss Crews house, owned by Cartoonz, a past member of the Vanoss Crew. Naturally, with their history with the head honcho, they act as freelance bouncers to keep order for Cartoonz as well as to keep their control over the club. This earns the crew the title "Kings of the Castle" but once word gets out, their number one rivals, The Pride Pack, hear of their new title, they want to claim it for themselves. Can the crew keep their reign? Or will they be dethroned?





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my First Fanfic of RareShipping Youtubers! These are the ships that I prefer, so if you don't like them please keep your opinions to yourself, thank you ^w^ <3 

Ships are as listed: 

VanossxMoo, WildcatxMini Ladd, TerrorizerxBasicallyl, CartoonzxDelirious, DaithideNoglaxLuiCalibre

The rivaling gang is a group I just made up for the sake of this fanfic, they're just gonna be known as The Pride Pack.

So! Without further a do! Please Enjoy~ 

________________________________________________________________________________

Vanoss POV:

"Yo Evan! Wake up Bitch!" Tyler screamed banging on my door, I groaned and turned over in my bed, shoving my head beneath my pillow. I hoped if I stayed quiet enough he would give up and leave, but it was all in vain...after all, Tyler was an annoying fucker. The banging and screaming continued and I finally let out a sigh and yelled out "I'm up fucker!", and heard Tyler walking back down the hall. I looked at the alarm clock that sat on my beside table, 7pm, fuck...I slept longer than I thought, I groaned and sat up slowly in my bed. 

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a yawn and stretched, getting up out of my bed. I walked to my closet and picked out a white t-shirt and some black sweatpants, I grabbed my towel and walked into my bathroom, locking the door behind me. I walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror, scrutinizing myself. I had dark bags underneath my eyes and a purple bruise on my left cheek. I looked down at my chest and winced at the number of scars I had littering my tan torso. I had old ones, newer ones, and fresh ones from our recent heist that we had done. I shook my head and walked over to the shower. 

Once I got the water to the temperature I liked, I stepped in and let out a sigh, relaxing underneath the heat of the water. I thought back to our most recent heist, it had been a tough one and full of surprises. Thankfully there wasn't too many injuries this time. It had taken a lot longer than we had anticipated though. We had returned from the mission at noon when we had left for it at Midnight. This gang life was hard but it allowed us to have a hell of a lot more freedom then we would doing anything else, and each job payed more than enough for all of us. We were pretty damn well off, and it gave us ways to get our adrenaline fixes. After all, all of us were addicted to adrenaline rushes, we were junkies for it. I felt the water getting colder so I quickly washed my hair and body, before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. 

As I dried my hair off and plugged in my blow dryer, I looked at my reflection in the mirror again, and ran a hand along one that ran from my left shoulder to the top of my left pec. My mind flashed back to that day. 

We had been on a heist like any other, it was supposed to be simple and quick with no interruptions. But our rival gang the Pride Pack had made a sudden entrance, they had somehow found out about the job we had and busted into our heist. Our team was in an all-out brawl with them, we had the upper-hand and no casualties but they had many casualties. In their retreat one of them had grabbed a gun and shot at Tyler, without thinking I jumped in front of the bullet and it lodged itself in my left shoulder. Luckily, Pride Pack hadn't waited around to see if it had done any damage because they had booked it after the gun was shot. I fell to the ground and remember Tyler screaming out my codename, Vanoss. The rest of my crew surrounded me and Marcel being the medic knew that bullet needed to come out asap, he had begged me to go to the hospital but I had refused, saying it was too much drama to explain and I didn't want any outside parties getting involved with our gang. Marcel disagreed and so did everyone but I was stubborn, so they had taken me back to base and Marcel did what he could and got the bullet out, in a non-traditional way. Using a knife, he had to cut open my shoulder further to dislodge the bullet, and stitched it up the best he could. I don't ever remember cussing and screaming as much as I did that day. 

I was shaken out of my flashback when I heard a knock on my bathroom door, and Marcel's voice "Evan, you've been in there a while, you okay?" I shook my head and said back "yeah, I'm coming out now" I heard Marcel's footsteps retreat. I let out a sigh and tugged my clothes on, and made my way down the steps towards the kitchen. 

Third Person POV 

The whole crew stood around in the dining room while Marcel cooked up puncakes in the kitchen. In the dining room you could hear Tyler talking animatedly about the new gay club that had just opened up near them, not that Marcel cared after all he had Brian already and they've been dating for about 2 years now and they couldn't be more happy. Sure it was tough since the job they were in was dangerous and there was constant risk of death, but in the end as long as they could stay by each others side for as long as possible or die together, they were happy. He finished up the puncakes and stacked them onto plates, before he made his way over to the dining table with their food. When he reached the dining room, Tyler had one foot up on the table and a finger pointed up at the air screaming "WE ARE GONNA GO CLUBBIN TONIGHT!" everyone else screamed out "Hell yeah!" but of Marcel being Marcel stated, "you should probably ask Evan if we can or not, and get you goddamn foot of the table".

"Ask me what?" Evans voice rang out.

Tyler jumped off the table and ran to Evan stating "Lets go to the new fucking club that opened up near us tonight bitch! We can celebrate our fucking heist and get wasted!" everyone else chimed in "can we?" After a moment of silence, Evan let out a sigh and a small chuckle escaped, as he said "Sure, why not". 

"FUCK YEAH!" the crew whooped.


	2. Chapter 2

Moo POV 

My alarm clock blared at 8am on the dot like usual. I woke up and stretched my tired limbs, it had been a tiring night. I walked to my bathroom and stood in front of the sink, putting water onto my toothbrush. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and thought back to what had happened last night. 

Flashback

I had just finished my shift as a bartender at the local bar near my apartment complex. I had just taken off my apron, and decided to take out the trash left behind the bar. I picked up and tied the top of the bag before walking to the back and opening the back door of the bar where the dumpster was. There were two guys smoking leaned up against the wall of the building, they reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. I avoided eye-contact with them and hurried to throw the bag into the garbage. One of them called out to me, but I ignored him and rushed to get back into the building. But he grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall. He leaned in close, his breath reeking of alcohol and cigarettes and said "Its rude to ignore someone talking to you". I turned my face away from him and stated "let go of me" but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look back at him. He leaned forward whispering filthy things into my ear about how I look and what he liked about my body, it was sickening. Than he suddenly started talking about what he would do to my body if I was underneath him and his hand that wasn't gripping my chin started to slide down the side of my body, I had, had enough. I grabbed the wandering hand with my right hand and bucked my knee up into his crotch, hard. He screamed like a pussy and fell to the ground clutching his now crushed ball sac. His other friend who had just been watching, had not straightened up from the wall but was frozen stock still looking at his curled up friend on the ground. I turned around and ran back into the bar, tears stinging my eyes. I've had enough of this place, I had told my boss multiple times about this abuse and assault and he had done absolutely nothing about it. He simply told me me to man-up and walked away, I couldn't do it anymore, I had to sign up for self-defense classes due to my job. I was done. I walked up to the door of his office and knocked, I heard him say come-in. I walked in and immediately saw him let out an annoyed huff, he started to say "I told you..." but I cut him off and said "I quit". I didn't wait for his answer, I simply placed my apron and uniform onto the chair located in his office and walked out, leaving him in a daze. 

End Flashback

I shook my head out of my thoughts and proceeded to brush my teeth. I walked back into my room and picked out some running gear and put on my running shoes before walking out the door and locking it behind me. I stretched my limbs out before running down the familiar path that I've been running since I was in high school. I started out slow before picking up speed until I had found my comfortable running speed. 

I loved running early in the morning, the crisp and fresh morning air always helped to clear my head of jumbled thoughts. The thoughts blew out of my mind just as the crisp air blew through my hair and whipped across my face. I loved being able to have a clear mind and not focus on anything other than my breathing, it was freeing, like you had just come down from a high that you never even knew you could. I finally came to a stop in front of the juice cafe that I always stopped by after my runs to get a detoxifying drink. I braced my hands on my knees, slowing down my breathing and gathering my head from the runners high. I straightened up and stretched my back before opening the door and hearing the familiar ding of the bell atop the door. 

The server looked up and immediately brightened up, I was a regular here and one of the few who treated them like friends and left as much tips as I could. She smiled up at me and said, "I'm assuming the regular darlin?" I chuckled and said, "you know me too well Cindy". She laughed and stated "you've been coming here every morning for the past 8 years, and always get the same thing. There would be a problem if I didn't know what you wanted", I laughed aloud and pulled out my wallet to pay. Cindy put her hand up and said "Its on the house darlin" and gave me a wink, "Nooo Cindy, don't do this" I replied, she simply smirked before getting to work on my drink. I knew there was no way to get out of this once she started so I thought of the next best thing, and put a 20 dollar bill into the tip jar. She came to me with my drink and looked into the tip jar and stated "Brock, that's not fair!" I simply laughed and thanked her for my drink before heading out the door. 

I stepped out into the now noon air, and took a deep breath before taking a sip of my drink. I turned to walk back home when my eyes caught sight of a familiar blue hoodie standing in front of a ice-cream stand. I smiled and made my way towards the familiar sight. 

"Jon!" I yelled out, he turned to my direction, the familiar clown makeup anointing his face, before he smiled brightly and jogged towards me. He stopped in front of me, an ice-cream cone in each hand and said "What up bich??!" I laughed and said "nothing much". I regarded his ice-cream cones and smirked a little bit, "two ice-cream cones all for yourself? You fat ass". He replied "fuck you bitch. One of them ain't mine, I'm holding it for Luke", I said "Luke is here too? Where is he?". I heard a voice behind me state "Whose askin?", I laughed and turned around observing the tall man with a red hoodie walking towards us. Jon ran up to him, handing him his ice-cream cone and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 

I smiled warmly, Luke and Jon had been dating for quite a while, and they were honestly perfect for each other. They were both a bit crazy, but Luke was levelheaded in important situations and easily balanced out Jon's crazy personality, truly like Yin and Yang. 

We decided to walk over to a close-by burger joint and sit and chat, it had been a while since I had seen either of them. I was the first to start the conversation: 

Me: So what have you two been up to? Its not everyday I see you eating ice-cream out of your own will Luke.

Luke: *chuckle* well something hella good happened to me recently and its actually opening tonight. 

Me: Opening? What happened? 

Luke: *smirking* I bought this building a bit ago and decided to make it into a all gay club with gay strippers and everything. It took a while for it to go through but it finally did and I started work on it right after, and the renovations just finished tonight! So I'm having a grand opening tonight! 

Me: Congratulations Luke! That's great! Do you already have dancers and such? 

Luke: More or less. Couple of Jon's friends were looking for a job and they're all gay so I interviewed them and liked em, and besides they're Jon's friends so I trust them. So yeah, I basically got a squad of them, but I still need one more.

Jon: OH! Brock why don't you apply??? 

Luke: Don't you have a job? 

Me: no.....not anymore, I quit. 

Luke & Jon: You never quit unless shit goes down...did something happen? 

I hesitated before letting out a sigh. I closed my eyes and told them the entirety of the story. After finishing, I kept my eyes down and did not make eye contact with either of them.

Jon: *hands slapping on the table* THAT FUCKER! I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! THE FUCK KIND OF BOSS IS THAT!?

Luke: Jon! Calm down! You honestly want everyone else in this restaurant listening in on Brock's privacy?

Jon: *sitting back down* *mutters through gritted teeth* sorry Brock....I'm just so fucking angry that a boss would be like that. 

Luke: I'm fuckin pissed as hell too, but this should be kept between us. Listen Brock, If I had half a mind I would kill that fucker myself. No employer should EVER treat their workers that way. I understand why you would be hesitant to EVER want to work in that kind of environment again. But, if you can trust me and Jon, please come work for me. I'll make sure NOTHING like that occurs, and if it does you can rest assured that I'm going to make sure they never see the sunrise again. So...can you trust me and Jon to take care of you? 

I bit my bottom lip, and looked up at their faces. Jon, though his body language was still stiff from anger, his eyes showed empathy and hope and so did Luke's. I smiled slightly and thought to myself that I was so lucky to have friends like them. I let out a giggle before looking up at them with a full-blown smile and said "Okay! I'll do it!".


	3. Chapter 3

Brock POV

Later that evening I was getting ready to go to my first night at Luke's club. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't worried at all. I had repeatedly asked myself if I was truly ready to put myself into an environment that I had quit my first job for, and my mind always thought the same thing, I trust Luke and Jon and when they say that they won't ever let anything like that happen to me, I know they'll keep that promise. I regarded myself in the mirror, I had taken a shower and cleaned myself up. I fixed my hair and took a deep breath before turning around and leaving. 

At the Club

I arrived in front of "Castle", Luke's new club, and heard the bumping music and saw the flashing lights. Immediately my anxiety began to peak and my breaths began to get more labored. I had half a mind to just turn my car around and go back home, but saw Jon waving at my car from the front of the club. I sighed, parked my car and walked towards him. 

Jon ran up to me, pulled me into a hug and whispered "I got you, don't worry". My eyes widened but softened as I returned the hug to him. He always knew when I was anxious and knew exactly what to do to calm me down. He pulled away but kept an arm looped with mine and pulled me into the club. Luke who was working the bar looked up and let out a huge grin before making his way toward us. He threw an arm around my shoulders and ruffled my hair saying "glad you can make it!" I laughed as the rest of my nerves disappeared without a trace. "You like what you see?" I raised my head and regarded my surroundings. Lights flashed, and ultraviolet light revolved slowly around. Two raised stages loomed at the front of the club, each with more than enough space to dance around a pole as well as a chair. Two spotlights focused on each stage, illuminating the areas. The stages where high enough that no one could cop a feel or touch without consent, but low enough that the dancers could reach down and interact with the crowd. On the right side of the stages laid a hallway covered by a velvet curtain, which looked like the covered stairs that led to the VIP tables and seats on a second level that regarded above the main floor and stages, giving an eagles-eye view of the entire main floor. 

On the left side of the stages lied a luxurious and long bar that ran than expanse of the left wall. The glass shelves behind the bar held all kinds of liquors and alcohols that I had never even seen or heard of before. Clean glasses hung like chandeliers above the bar. I was mesmerized, the entire set up of the club was beautiful and flowed softly together in the best way possible. It had only just opened and it was already packed with people, I didn't blame them, a gay bar in Los Santos was a whole different ballgame than the other clubs that littered almost every corner of Los Santos. I suddenly felt Jonathan lightly shake my shoulders and Luke give me a gentle shake, I startled and looked at their faces with a dazed look. Luke asked, "you okay man?" and Jonathan gave my shoulder a squeeze. 

I looked at them both, gave them a full-blown smile, and said "Its amazing in here!" I heard both Jon and Luke gasp loudly, before they both turned their heads in different directions away from mine. I tilted my head in confusion, and noticed that both of their cheeks were flushed a brilliant red, I asked "Is there something wrong?" they both let out a sigh before they slowly turned back towards me the red fading slowly to a pink. "Thaz not right" Jon said, "You little bitch, don't do that" said Luke. I was very confused now, "what are you talking about? don't do what? what isn't right???" Jon and Luke both said, "you watch where you shine that smile, lest you don't wanna be able to walk for a month". I scrunched my nose in confusion, before the words finally sunk in and I flushed brilliantly and ducked my head. They both snickered before Luke finally turned to Jon and said, "take him to the back and let him meet the rest of the dancers". Jon nodded enthusiastically and pulled me towards a door behind the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Moo POV

I followed Jon into the back and immediately once the door shut I heard the laughter of multiple people. My anxiety began to peak again but felt Jon give me a squeeze to tell me to calm down. I took a deep breath and gave Jon a squeeze back. He turned around and gave me a smile before he finally led me to the back where the laughter and voices were. As we came around a corner I saw a two people. They were both a bit shorter than Jon and I, one shorter than the other. They stopped talking and turned towards us before their eyes zoomed onto me. There was a moment of awkward silence before the shorter one ran towards me, the other following behind. They both grabbed me and started to question me a mile a minute, "OMG ARE YOU THE LAST DANCER?", "ARE YOU NEW IN TOWN?", "DO YOU KNOW DELIRIOUS?", "HOW OLD ARE YOU?". My head began to spin with all the questions that were being bounced into my direction, my heart rate accelerated, and my breathing quickened. Finally, Jon screamed out "SHUCH THE HELL UP!" bringing a halting silence in the whole room. 

After a moment of silence Jon began to speak again, "I know ya'll excited, but we need to fuckin chill". When he was met with quiet attention he turned towards me and said "Lemme introduce you to these two fuckers. The shortest one is Lui, he can do a mad squeaker voice, and the slightly taller but still short one is Craig...he has a big forehead", "Fuck you" said Craig as Jon turned towards him and stuck in tongue out at him. I giggled a little into my hand before I turned towards the two new faces and said "Hi, I'm Brock, I like saying puns". Jon said "Now that we've finally said our names to one another we can get ready to go up and dance because the fans are getting impatient! So! Lets fuckin go!" Craig and Lui both whooped, turning and running towards the vanities that were set up against the back wall. Jon tugged me along to an empty vanity and stated "This is your vanity so you can use it to get ready and shit!" I nodded and pulled my bag off my back and laid it on top of the vanity. I took out what I had packed to wear for tonight and the makeup that I had chosen for my first dance. 

I first took out my clothes which consisted of a rainbow colored, tank crop-top and denim booty-shorts, with my trademark Vans sneakers. I put them down onto the vanity before taking off the shirt I had on, I was about to put my crop-top on but felt eyes staring at me. I looked to my side and saw all three of them staring at me. I instinctively shied away from them before Craig came up to me and asked "how are you so slim and fit???" He was followed up by Lui who said "DAAMMNNN dude, you gotta nice body!" I flushed red and ducked my head, but felt Jon come up and wrap an arm around my waist and say "Yeah, what happened to the little fluff ya had on you?" I flushed redder before hiding my face into my crop-top and said, "Guyyssss, please" They all laughed and said "alright, alright we'll interrogate you afterwards" Jon replied "Yeah, don't think you'll get away until you tell us your fuckin secret" before he smacked my ass causing me to yelp and scream "JONATHAN!" He laughed his crazy laugh before going back to his vanity and finishing up his makeup. I pouted before I pulled on the rest of my clothes quickly and put my eye makeup on. 

When we finished we turned towards each other and looked at one another, adding fix-ups for makeup and advice on what clothes we should wear. We turned to go out before Jon stopped us and said "HEY! If we wanna be strippers than we first need to get us some stripper names!" Lui raised his hand and said in his squeaker voice "I WANNA BE LUICALIBRE!" we all laughed and agreed. Craig went next and said "I'll go with MiniLadd" Jon followed up with "Yeah cus you got a mini penis!" Craig said "You fucking twat!" once again we all laughed and agreed with Mini's name. Jon went next and said "H20Delirious, cus I make my fans wet like water and delirious with my moves!" "Ayoooooo" we all shouted. Than all eyes turned to me and I thought for a second before I said "Moo Snuckel". There was a moment of silence before we all busted out laughing and agreed. As we were giggling and chuckling, Luke came in and said "Ya'll ready?" We all replied yes before all four of us made our way to the exit of the dressing room.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan POV

We drove up in front of Castle, in our Mammoth Patriot. We heard the bumping music and saw the flashing lights. At the front of the entrance a long line stood, waiting to get into the club. We parked our car in an available area, before we all stepped out into the hot air of Los Santos. Marcel holding Brian's hand said, "we might be in for a long wait". Tyler groaned and tossed his head back while David just laughed his goofy laugh. We made our way to the back of the line and just talked about random things in hopes to make the time go by faster.

Brock POV

As I saw Lui finish and Craig go up to start his number, I couldn't help the anxiety that peaked inside of my chest. I put myself in a dark area behind the stages, my arms wrapped around my body as I shivered and tried to control my breathing. I wasn't a bad dancer by any means, if anything I was actually damn skilled but I had never danced in front of a crowd before. I had danced when I was alone most of the time to music that I would listen to while cooking or doing the laundry or anything domestic really, and was quite content with that until Jon had suddenly busted into my house after getting into an argument with Luke. He had seen me dancing whilst I was completely unaware, until he let out a wolf whistle into which I got scared so bad that I had used a self defense move on him and caused him to crumple to the ground in a heap. 

After that he had never let me live it down, always bringing it up in a random conversation or something of the kind and later accidentally letting it slip out in front of Luke to which he immediately took me to a club to make me dance that evening. 

As I continued to take deep ragged breaths, I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me against a warm chest. I was startled before I recognized the scent of Jon's cologne and I relaxed into his hug. He held me for a while until my breathing slowed down and became normal again and I had stopped shaking. He pulled away slightly, keeping me at arms length, and looked at me in the eyes and said "You don't have to do this if you don't want Moo moo" I shook my head and replied, "I'll be okay". Jon scrutinized me for a little longer before he pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his back pocket and told me, "wear these, it'll make the crowd look more like a black blob of nothin, than just listen to the music and follow the beat. You'll be okay!" I took the sunglasses from him and nodded. Following this conversation Craig came off the stage, face red and sweat on his forehead but with a bright smile nonetheless. Jon gave him a high-five before he looked at me and gave me a smile and a pat on the shoulder before turning towards the stage and disappearing into the dark red velvet curtains. 

Jon POV

I walked off the stage loud whoops and cheer and encores following me as I ambled off into the back. After our individual dances there would be pair dances where both the stages would be in use, but we still had Brock left and an hour before the pair dances would begin. I saw Brock standing waiting for me to come off, he still looked nervous as hell so I gave him a bright smile and told him "you got this! just do what I told ya and don't worry everyone out there is drunk as fuck right now so even if they watch you they ain't gonna be focused at all. Just have fun!" Brock smiled back and turned towards the stage, putting the sunglasses on over his eyes before he made his way out. 

~Time Skip to Brock's dance being done cuz I'm lazy~

I stood by the bar with Lui and Craig, who were drinking together, and watched Brock come off the stage with a bright smile on his flushed face. As he walked off catcalls, whoops, and dollar bills followed behind his wake. I gave him a thumbs-up as he made eye contact with me and he smiled before he mouthed that he was going to the toilet really quickly. I nodded and watched him as he walked off towards where the restrooms were, but I noticed a man looking after him before he got up and made his way to the toilets too. I squinted my eyes suspiciously before pushing off from the bar, catching Luke's eyes. I hithered him over and he came over to me and asked "you thinking what I'm thinking?" I just nodded and turned towards the restrooms telling Luke "Get the way to the front door clear" before I marched towards the bathroom. 

When I arrived at the door of the restroom I immediately heard Brock's voice, panicked and scared as he said "Get away from me please" and I slammed the door open. What I saw made my blood boil and fists clench. I saw Brock trapped up against the wall with the motherfuckers arms on either side of his head and his ugly mug close to his face. Brock noticed me and his eyes immediately went from fear to relief as they desperately cried out for help. I growled before I grabbed the motherfuckers shoulder, which made him turn around saying "who the fu.." before my fist slammed into his fucking face. He cried out and grabbed his nose which was surely broken before he tried to charge at me in a drunk rage. I moved out of the way making him crash headlong into the bathroom sink, before he could turn around and charge again I kicked him in the back making his face crash into the wall between the mirrors and he fell to the ground groaning. I turned towards Brock and pulled him into a tight hug, "I gotchu man, you're okay now". I felt him nod, shivering against my chest. I held onto him, my arm around his shoulders, before I grabbed the fucker by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the bathroom. 

As I walked out I saw Luke up on stage with the microphone saying, "Listen up motherfuckers, this club is meant for ya'll to have a good time and watch some damn nice dancers dance up on this stage. BUT if ya'll gonna come up in here and even THINK about touching any of my fuckin dancers, ya'll gonna end up looking like that motherfucker over there" he pointed in my direction and I saw eyes look down at the man with pity and shock that a club would beat the shit out of a customer. Luke continued "Now ya'll motherfuckers better watch yourselves". The music kicked back up as Luke walked off the stage. He walked over to me and took the man from my hand and started dragging him towards the front door. He turned towards me and Brock and said "Go get Brock a drink and help him calm down okay baby?" I nodded and maneuvered Brock towards the bar where Lui and Craig were. They came up to us and supported Brock and talked to him as we walked up to the bar. 

Vanoss POV 

Tyler let out an impatient growl, we had been standing out here for over an hour and the line though we were near the front only seemed to have gotten longer. I was getting damn tired too, but it wasn't like we could help it. A Gay Strip Club was kind of unheard of here in Los Santos. The line moved and we were the second ones at the doorway now. I heard Tyler behind me scream out "Fucking FINALLY!" before the front door slammed open, and someone I thought I would never see again came out the front door. "CARTOONZ!" I shouted out, he stiffened at the use of his gang name before he turned his head and noticed us. His eye widened and a bright smile split across his face, before he turned fully around and said "You goddamn motherfuckers!" with a fond smile on his face. 

Tyler screamed out "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN YA FUCK?" Luke laughed and said "You're still the loud fuck you always were Tyler". We all started laughing and I finally asked "What are you doing here?" Luke smiled before he said "Welcome to my club" we stared at him in silence before we all said "YOUR club?!?!?" he laughed aloud and said "hell yeah its my club". We whooped and congratulated him before we finally noticed the guy he was dragging out. David asked "Why do yee have a dead guy?" Luke started and said "Whoops! Forgot about this bitch" before he threw him out onto the sidewalk and said "Don't let me catch your bitchass anywhere near my club again, or you'll have more than a broken nose to deal with". I asked "Did he do something?" Luke replied "Yeah, he got too close to one of my dancers", "Was it Jon?" I asked "Nah, Jon's closest friend. Jon's the one who beat the shit out of him not me, I just drug his ass out of my club". 

I questioned, "do you not have bouncers inside yet?" Luke replied "Nah, I haven't been able to find bouncers for the inside of the club." I looked at our teammates before Marcel said "We can do it if you want". Luke looked at us with a surprised look on his face before he said "for real? ya'll ain't too busy with..you know...other shit?". We looked at each other before I turned to him and said "Not really, we get to choose which jobs and when we wanna do them" Luke smiled and said "That would be fuckin great!".


	6. Chapter 6

Evan POV 

Luke led us into his club and I finally got to take a good look around at the set-up. The bar had a glass top with a red light beneath it and multiple bartenders talking to the wasted crowd that stood around. A little ways away from the bar there were crowds everywhere, packed to the brim. Our group had way too much physical contact trying to push through the crowd and keep up with Luke. When we finally arrived at the bar, our whole group collectively let out a deep breath, letting the tension out of our bodies. 

We turned towards Luke, who was behind the bar, and he asked "what can I get you fucks?" Tyler asked for a shot of whiskey, David, the classic Irish, beer, Marcel a mixed drink, and Brian a beer (of course). When Luke got to me I said "I'll start with a Bud Light". He nodded before he got to work on our drinks. As he was getting us our drinks he asked "By the way, how much ya'll want me to pay you as Bouncers?" I immediately replied "No payment necessary, its for an old friend" Luke looked up and stated "Evan no, I want to give you something" I stated again "No payment Luke, you know when I say no its a no". He let out a big sigh and muttered "still the stubborn fuck arent you?" I just laughed and took my drink from him as he handed it to me. He stroked his beard before he finally said "If I can't pay you, than imma give you a VIP table for all access with no fee" I opened my mouth to refuse but Luke said "Its my club, I can at least give you that". I sighed and finally agreed, Luke smiled and motioned for us to follow him. 

We picked up our respective drinks and followed after Luke again, muttering "excuse me, sorry". We reached a velvet curtain that led to stairs that went upwards toward the eagles nest area. He led us to the booth at the center of the eagles nest, and said "this looks like a good place for ya'll to be able to see if shit is going down in the main area" we looked down over the railing and noticed that we could see the entire main dance area. I looked at Luke and said "yeah, we can see everything". He once again smiled towards us before we all sat down on the booth and called over a waitress. 

She walked over and Luke ordered a couple things for us before Tyler shouted out "TEQUILA SHOTS!" Luke chuckled before he ordered a bottle of Tequila as well. She nodded and walked down the steps towards the bar and kitchen area. As we were talking about old times we heard the microphone being tapped and we looked over at the stage area. We saw Jon testing out the mic, before he spoke into it "Sorry for the long wait we got rid of some garbage and calmed down our precious baby. But since ya'll been so patient we'll give you a reward so hold your dicks and get ready for the pair show!" 

Third Person POV 

The first pair to come up to the stage was MiniLadd and LuiCalibre. As David and Tyler threw back their third shot of Tequila, they glanced over to the stage and immediately felt the shot they had just took spill out of their mouths as they stared slack-jawed at the two dancers working the pole up and down. They immediately poured two more shots to make up for the one that had spilled out of their mouths and stumbled up as they made their way towards the stairs that led to the main floor. When the reached the bottom of the steps, they pushed their way past all of the other entranced drunkards until they were up front and center where the dancers were. David made his way to LuiCalibre's stage while Tyler stood and stared at MiniLadd. 

As Lui flipped upside down and slid slowly down towards the stage floor, his hazel eyes met with David's deep green. Lui paused in his dance until he finally settled onto the stage floor before he gave David a seductive wink and blew him a kiss as he stood back up on the stage and began working and dancing the pole, all the while keeping eye contact with David. David stared unabashedly as Lui wound his tiny and lithe body around the pole, and drooled at the sight of the tan skin glistening with sweat. Tyler faired no better. His eyes raked all over MiniLadds body before his eyes finally stopped at Mini's face, catching his eye. Mini looked downwards at Tyler, falling deep into his ice-blue eyes. He licked his lips and gave an impish smile and wink before he turned around and dropped down to the floor, twerking his little ass. Tyler swallowed loud, as he was given a damn good view of Mini's toned ass cheeks. 

The rest of the crew looked down at David and Tyler from the eagle's nest, laughing hard at how desperate and needy they looked. Brian suddenly wound his arm around Marcel's hips and pulled him backwards toward the sitting booth again. Brian heard Marcel let out a small gasp of surprise and thought to himself, "that sound is not quite enough". He pulled Marcel into his lap and started kissing and nipping at his neck, running his hands along Marcel's hips. He heard Marcel whimper and it only egged him on to make more louder sounds drip out of those lips. Marcel was a panting, quivering mess in Brian's lap, the shots he had taken were making everything seem so much more sensitive than they usually were and Brian's cold lips against his heated neck made him let out a quiet moan. He managed to gasp out "Not in public you dumbass!" but Brian made no move to stop and instead bit, hard, into Marcel's jugular making Marcel let out a sharp shout. Marcel slapped his hands over his mouth, and turned his head, giving Brian his best glare in his tipsy state. Brian only smirked before his hands began to move south from Marcel's hips. 

Evan and Luke were leaning on the guardrail of the Eagle's nest, just watching the crowd, before Evan finally said "I'm glad that you're doing well out of the gang life" Luke, startled, looked over at Evan and regarded him with his single eye. He asked "Whatchu mean?"

Evan: I know how much Jon hated that you were in our gang with us, always coming back home late at night with injuries everywhere. Sure Jon is crazy and all but he was never one to actively go out and seek danger like we do. He always called me asking about what the next mission was going to be, how dangerous it was, what your role was and all that. I always promised that I would never let you get seriously hurt, that you'd go back home with minor injuries..but I failed. 

Luke: Ev...

Evan: It was supposed to be a normal mission, nothing major, nothing complicated. But the fucking pride pack showed up that night. They got you...they promised that if we brought the money that we took that they would let you go but fuck no....they tortured the shit out of you...cut your right eye with a knife. I was so fucking angry Luke, I hated myself because I let that happen to you. I remember when Jon ran into the hospital after he got the news....he ran up to me and beat the shit out of me...screaming at me that I broke my promise, it was all my fault. I just laid there and took it because I deserved it, it was my fault.

Luke: Ev, you know Jon apologized for that. He didn't mean anything by it.

Evan: But I still let it happen Luke! I let my fucking guard down and I never should have... I'm sorry. 

Luke pulled Evan into a hug and said "You need cut that shit out Ev...nobody blames you for anything, no one ever has. You need to stop blaming yourself too". He pulled away from Evan, but still kept a hand on his shoulder. "You should quit that life soon too, its gonna lead to a lot more heartache and pain if you do it later" said Luke. Evan turned back towards the stage and looked at David and Tyler still standing at the bottom of the stages and quietly said, "I know...I know". 

The first pair dance ended with roars and dollar bills flying everywhere. David and Tyler both pulled out $50 and held it up towards the pair. But Lui and Mini glanced at each other before smirking. Lui was the first to reach forward and grab David by the front of his shirt "I won't take your money for my dance, but I will take a drink with you hot stuff" before he pushed David and sauntered away, turning around and giving a wink. Mini followed suit and grabbed Tyler's tie and pulled him close, until his lips were a hairbreadth from Tyler's, and whispered "How about you show me how much drink you can take with me Big Boy" and he too pushed Tyler backwards and stood up in one fluid motion, swaying his hips as he walked away. Both Tyler and David looked at each other, faces beet red from more than the shots they took, before they high-fived each other and whooped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS FINALLY HAPPENED! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!   
> VANOSS/EVAN MEETS MOO/BROCK!!!

Luke POV

I looked down and saw David and Tyler walking towards the bar where Mini and Lui waited. I smiled softly and thought to myself "they make pretty good pairs". I straightened up from the guardrail and grabbed Evan's shoulder. He turned towards me and I said "Lets head down, Jon and his best friends pair dance is up next! We need to get your mind off all that bullshit". He hesitated a moment before he relented and we both walked down the stairs towards the stage. We got in front of the stage right as Jon strutted out in his sexy police outfit and Brock in his Tie-Dye croptop and jean short-shorts.

I looked up at Jon and gave him a wink and a smirk to which he returned. He grasped the pole and instantly did a half flag invert before spinning out, Brock followed suit in perfect synchronization. I glanced over at Evan and for the first time saw him completely unaware and unguarded as he stared up at Brock with a look I had never seen in his eyes. I glanced at Jon and saw him observing Brock too, our eyes met as he continued his dance and we both gave a knowing smirk.

Brock POV

I was still a bit shaken after the situation that had befallen me, but when Jon asked if I wanted to sit out I disagreed and said that I would be fine since I had him with me. He smiled and pulled me into a hug to which I returned. We walked out onto our respective stages and when we came out from behind the curtains, I saw Luke standing over at Jon's stage and saw them have a conversation with their eyes and facial expressions. I smiled a bit, before Jon grasped his pole and did a half flag invert and I followed right behind, in perfect timing.

As I spun out my eyes caught sight of the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was full Asian with his thick, black hair styled upwards into a fohawk, a well built and sculpted body, with smooth, flawless tan skin. His black eyes caught my light green, and we stared at each other before I saw his eyes roam from my face down to my body before coming back up again, with a slight red flush on his cheeks. I saw his Adams apple move in a gulp. I became a bit self-conscious, my clothes left nothing for the imagination, and felt my face dust red as well. I twined my body so that I was no longer making eye-contact with him, but instead looking towards Jon's direction. I saw his lips stretch out into a smirk before he turned toward Luke who had the same look on his face as well.

Jon suddenly whirled around his pole and pressed a button that was on the back of his stage, the music got louder and the right of his stages guardrail began to lower along with my left side. A metal walkway came out from the bottom connecting with mine and I was left with no time to think before Jon spun off his pole and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into the walkway with him and immediately started to dirty dance with me. I was at a loss for words and utterly confused and when I gave him a very questioning look he just smirked and mouthed "follow". Although I was still at a loss, I went along with it and soon got lost in the music and my body began to move on its own with Jon's.

Evan POV

When my eyes had met with the Jon's friends light green eyes I felt my heart kick up and start pounding, almost as if it was going to burst straight out of my chest. My eyes automatically went from his eyes to roam his body, and only felt my chest tighten further and body heat up more, as I regarded his outfit. He had a slim, lithe and sexily toned body. I looked up into his captivating eyes again and swallowed hard. I saw him flush pink before he maneuvered his body around the pole so that our eye contact was broken.

I felt two very different emotions at the same time. My pride swelled because I was the reason he had blushed, but saddened that I could no longer see his beautiful green eyes looking at me. I saw Jon suddenly twirl fast and press some kind of button and I saw two of the stage guardrails lower and a walkway form between his and his partners stages. I raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner when Jon started to dirty dance with him. His friend looked just as confused as me. But, a second later I was left in jaw-dropping shock as he began to follow along, dirty dancing better than anyone I had ever seen before.

I felt my body tense and heat up, and I gulped again as my eyes roamed the sweat slick skin that rocked and moved in a hypnotizing way. Jon whirled him around so that his back was up against his chest and Jon ran his hands down his slim sides to waist. His friend reached backwards and wrapped his arms around Jon's neck as he rocked his hips. Jon's thumbs went into the waistband of his friends jean shorts and lowered it just until I could see the perfect V flowing downwards. I so wished that I was Jon at that moment and I glanced at him and saw the shit-eating grin on his face.

I flushed red knowing that Jon was very well aware of my mental state and tried to give a glare, but knew I failed miserably when he threw his head back and laughed hysterically. As the song started coming to a close, Jon whirled his friend towards him again before he gave him a shove off the walkway. As he fell, instinct took over and my body lurched forward catching him safe in my arms.

Brock POV

I felt myself pitch backwards as Jon shoved me, and in the moment, my scream caught in my throat, and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the coming pain. But, it never came. I peeked my eyes open and turned my head to see myself in the arms of the gorgeous man. Our eyes met again and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The lights in the club reflected in his dark eyes like stars in the night sky.

A cough from Luke brought us back to reality, and I immediately flushed bright red and stuttered out a thank you as I backed away from him, his arms jerked as if to pull me back but he drew them back to his sides and coughed, face just as red as mine. He muttered out 'no problem'. I turned back towards the stage, as Jon reached a hand out to help me back up, the man called out to me, "Wait!" I turned back towards him shyly, "yes?" I questioned. If possible his face turned a deeper shade of red before he took a deep stuttering breath and asked "Could I...buy you a drink?" I flushed before biting my lower lip lightly and softly nodded my head. He caught on and I saw a smile start to crawl up onto his lips. I turned back around and took Jon's hand and he helped me back up onto the stage so that we could give you closing remarks. Jon winked as I made eye-contact with him and I simply rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. 

Evan POV

When I saw the soft nod of his head, I had to try so hard to keep my composure and not jump up with a whoop. I only had eyes for him as Jon and him closed off the dance together, dollar bills flying like confetti around them, before they walked out arm-in-arm to the back of the stage. As soon as I saw him fade into the curtains behind, I heard Luke clear his throat behind me. I jerked and slowly turned my head to him, he had a shit-eating grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. I asked "What?" He laughed out loud and put me into a headlock, noogieing the top of my head saying "You sly owl you!" and other things along those lines. My hands pried at his elbow trying to get free as I said "Shut up you dick!" He dragged me over still headlocking me to the bar where David and Tyler were shitfaced with Lui and Mini. 

The club had emptied out after the dances were over, and only had a few people talking here and there around the club. Cartoonz ordered two shots of Bacardi for him and I and when I asked why he replied "to celebrate you finally finding someone of interest" before I could protest he shoved a shot into my hand and tipped his back drinking it down. I hesitated before following suit. We both slammed the shot glasses down onto the bar, before chasing the Bacardi down with some coke. I glanced towards Tyler and Mini and saw they had moved to a darker corner near the end of the bar and has their lips locked. David was sitting on a bar stool with Lui straddling his lap, running his hands up and down Davids chest, and David running his hands along his thighs. 

Brock POV

I was sat on a stool with Jon adding fixes to my makeup. I questioned why he was doing it and he simply stated "To make sure you look sexy as fuck in front of Evan" I questioned "Evan?" He replied "The guy you were stripping with your eyes" I flushed as I remembered the gorgeous man and simply shut up and allowed Jon to do what he wished. After he had finished, he took my arm and started to walk towards the door of the dressing room. I suddenly began to feel nervous and stopped in my tracks. Jon noticed my stop, and turned his head towards my direction asking "whats wrong?". I felt tears lightly prickle at my eyes before I whispered out "I don't want a one-night stand Jon..I don't want to be only seen as some piece of candy to fuck and leave like a cheap stripper. I'm scared" Jon immediately pulled me into his chest and reassured "I've known Evan for hella long time Brock, he NEVER EVER looks for one night stands. Hell, you're literally the FIRST person I've ever seen him make goo-goo eyes at AND ask for a drink. He's never been interested in anyone before Brock. Give him a chance". I hiccuped into Jon's chest before I took a deep breath and said "okay...but please don't leave me" Jon answered me with a squeeze. 

I took a deep breath and felt Jon let go of me and instead link our elbows together as we once again made our way to the dressing room exit and towards the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for taking so long peoples! Been hella busy with homework and exams! But, I'm still pushing to get more chapters and updates out! Thank you for all your supports and kind words! <3 <3 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evan POV

As Luke and I stood by the bar exchanging casual chatter, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. We both stopped and turned our heads and saw Jon standing there, still wearing his police outfit but on top his trademark blue hoodie. I looked behind him and saw his friend, hiding behind his back, peaking out at the two of us from his shoulder. I couldn't help but feel a squeeze in my chest at how adorable he looked. I only just noticed just how short he was, compared to Jon, the top of his head just barely went over Jon's shoulder. I gave him, what I hoped was a comforting smile and he flushed before ducking completely behind Jon again. 

I don't know whether it was the Bacardi with coke that was making me so brave or whether I was just that obsessed with him, but I found myself pushing off of the bar, with my iced coke in hand, and moving so that I was face-to-face with him, behind Jon. I peered down at him and he peered up at me through his thick, long lashes. Green eyes glimmering with curiosity and a hint of nervous energy. I held my hand out to him, and he regarded me before he slowly reached his hand out towards mine and placed it into mine. I pulled him slightly, bringing his knuckles to my lips, and putting the ice cold drink right at his wrist. I felt him flinch harshly, as the ice cold cup touched his heated flesh, before I looked up at him with a wink and said "Well...someone had to break the ice". 

Brock POV

When I had finally digested his words, I felt laughter bubble up in my chest and burst out, making my cheeks turn red and tears well up in the corners of my eyes. The kiss I had received on my knuckles did nothing to help my face become less red. 

Evan POV

As I saw his lips stretch into a smile before he burst into beautiful peals of laughter, I felt like I could die a happy man right at that moment. He looked stunning, with his cheeks red and eyelashes wet with tears, as he covered his mouth with his unoccupied hand. As he began to calm down, he said "I'm glad you didn't melt under pressure". A wide grin stretched across my lips, and I was about to continue before we both heard two groans come from behind us. We glanced back and saw Jon and Luke with their faces in the palms. Jon was the first to speak up, "you both are the first people I ever met who hit on each other with puns." Luke nodded his agreement before dropping his head on Jon's shoulder and letting out a long sigh muttering "cheesy fucks". 

I just smirked and said "Hey, I got him to open up". Jon face-palmed again before saying "yeah, yeah whatever". I looked down at the beautiful man who was still next to me and said, "Evan, by the way" he looked up, green eyes sparkling, before he smiled and said "Brock. It's nice to meet you Evan". He had the most beautiful tenor voice, and with my hand still grasping his I pulled him to the bar and asked "I said I'd buy you a drink right?" he giggled and nodded, and I asked "what would you like?". He pursued his plump, pink lips before he said "sex on the beach". I smiled and turned towards the bartender. He nodded with a smile and got to work. 

Brock POV

As I waited for my drink, I couldn't help the small smile that formed on lips. After he had said that pun before his introduction, the nerves that I had about being one-night-stand had flown away like the wind and I felt that it wouldn't be bad to actually date him. The bartender handed me my drink, and I thanked him with a smile before taking a tentative sip. I smiled at the taste and thought "Luke, you did not skimp on the bartenders." The drink was fresh and had the perfect balance of bitter alcohol and sweet fruit. I took a longer sip and went back to thinking. 

Even though the thought of dating him sounded more appealing than skinny dipping in cold water on a hot day, I didn't want to get my hopes up so quickly. I felt the voice in the back of my head nag at me "you aren't worth his time. He'll leave you in an instant after he gets what he wants from you" I felt the nerves start to prickle inside of me again. I suddenly felt a warm and callused hand touch my shoulder lightly. I shivered from the sudden change of temperature before looking up at Evan. He looked at me with worry on his face before he said, "are you cold?" before I could answer, he began to shrug out of his jacket and I flushed bright red as I regarded the tight, white muscle shirt he had on underneath, and took a long sip of my drink thinking "Jesus take the wheel". 

I gulped down my drink audibly trying to keep my eyes on anywhere but him. But, when my eyes went back to him again, he had the jacket in his hands and the most sexiest smirk on his lips. He leaned down until he was close to my face and said "see something you like?" My face turned red and I chewed on my lower lip, deciding to test him, I made eye-contact with him and whispered out "and if I do?". 

Evan POV

The way that he had whispered those words, bright green eyes staring up at me from beneath those long lashes, lower lip red from his chewing, it had to be a test! I felt my chest tighten and *cough* my pants tighten slightly. But I didn't want this to be a one night stand. I wanted to date him, to get to know him, to show him what kind of guy I could be, to make that smile he has be only for me, and I knew that would take more than one night...and honestly I couldn't bring myself to give a damn. So I just wrapped my jacket around his shoulders, leaned down and pulled him closer until our noses were touching and said "You can see all you want after some more dates".

After a moment of quiet I asked "Do I pass?", and Brock blushed hotly. He ducked his head, burying his face into my chest, and muffled out "You pass". I gave a light chuckle before I tilted up his chin, making him look into my eyes. He was so close, his lips taunting me as we stared at each other with soft smiles and blushing cheeks. 

We startled when we heard loud cat-calls from my now wasted friends, and when we looked up each of them had their arms wrapped around their significant others. Tyler with Mini, David with Lui, Marcel with Brian, and Luke with Jon. I regarded them all before grinning widely and pulling Brock flush up against my chest, to which I was rewarded with a soft gasp. I looked at Luke and Jon and said "It's been too long, I think we all deserve some time to hang out, even if its nearly the asscrack of dawn. What do you say in closing up this joint and coming to hang with us at your old home?" Luke smirked hugely and said "Well, I don't gotta open this place up until 10 tomorrow night, so lets fucking go" followed by a very wasted Mini and Lui screaming out "SLEEPOVER NIGHT BITCHES!!" before they pulled down David and Tyler and kissed them square on the mouth. 

We heard Brian mutter beneath his breath "Thank fuck for soundproof walls tonight", as we all turned towards him, he looked up and asked..."fuck..I said that outloud didn't I?". We all burst into laughter as our whole crew made our way out of the Castle. As we came out into the muggy Los Santos air, I waited with Brock and Jon for Luke to lock up the doors, while the rest of our crew stumbled towards the Mammoth. As we turned from the Castle, I looked up at the slowly brightening sky and thought "nothing could possibly go wrong".....

If only I knew how wrong I was.


	9. Chapter 9

Brock POV 

When we reached Evan's car with only just noticed how cramped it would be. I regarded the car before saying "I...don't think we're all gonna be able to fit" Evan replied with a light cuss "shit". After a moment of awkward silence, I said "I have my own car, I can take a couple of people as long as at least one person knows where your place is". Luke replied "I know where it is and so does Jon, so we could go with you". I nodded before beginning to pull away from Evan, he tightened his arm around me stubbornly, I sighed softly before adjusting till I was chest to chest with him. I took his face lightly in my hands, making eye-contact before saying, "I'll be right behind you, after all, I am holding your jacket hostage..aren't I?"

After a moment he relented and released me, "I want that jacket with you inside of it back". I simply smiled softly and said "I know, be safe" before I pulled away. I gestured for Jon and Luke to follow me and so they did. 

Evan POV 

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little jealous that Luke and Jon could be with him in his car, but I knew that he was right. I let out a sigh before turning towards the Mammoth and saying "lets get going". My crew along with their precious bundles all nodded and got into the car. As I put the car into redrive, I looked in my rearview mirror and said "I don't want anything dirty happening in my car, I just got it fixed and washed". My passengers laughed before I heard Mini say "of course daddy" and that caused more peals of laughter to occur before Lui continued on with "no no dude only Brocky can call him that!" causing more howls of laughter to follow. I flushed red before I grumbled and backed out of the parking lot. 

As I pulled onto the main road, I checked the rearview mirror, but only just realized that I had absolutely no idea what car Brock drove to make sure he was actually behind me. My phone buzzed on the stand atop the dashboard with a text message from Luke "We're right behind you, focus on the road". I felt the tension in my body release and I relaxed into the seat of the car. 

Luke POV

As we continued following behind Evan's car, Brock became a bit curious and asked "How do you guys know him so well?". I hesitated before saying "I met him first through Jon, cus Jon gamed a lot with him and his crew. They found out they lived in the same area, had a meet-up and I tagged along. Evan and I hit it off immediately. Basically the gist of it". Brock seemed satisfied with the answer and looked back at the road ahead. Jon pinched my arm and when I looked over at him he had a glare in his eyes and mouthed "and?". I simply shook my head before I pulled out my phone and texted 

I don't got the right to tell him that. That's something for Evan to tell him

After reading the text, Jon clenched his teeth and put his phone away and gave a stiff nod. I knew he was upset with me, but I couldn't just up and tell Brock that Evan was the head honcho of a powerful gang before Evan was okay with it. I knew it would be the right thing to tell him, but Evan deserved to tell him since he was the one who wanted to pursue him in the first place. I had no place to say that and potentially ruin his chances. I could only hope that he would tell Brock the truth...sooner rather than later.

Brock POV

As we kept driving, I noticed that we had gotten to the outskirts of the city where the mountains were. It was hard to see what was up ahead, and I was only keeping myself from rear-ending Evan's car by his obscenely bright back lights. We finally pulled up to what seemed to be a ginormous metal gate that blocked off a very long driveway, I couldn't see what was up ahead at all. But Evan came to a stop at the gate, where I saw him reach his arm out and flip what seemed to be a passcode lock. I saw him type a complex series of numbers before I heard the gate groan and move.

His arm went back into the car, and he began to move forward once again. I followed behind slowly, unsure of where he was taking us exactly. After around 5 minutes of driving into the driveway, what I saw ahead of me made my jaw drop and heart stutter. Ahead of me loomed a massive house, a mansion even. I nearly rear-ended Evan's car when it came to a stop because my eyes were glued on the mansion ahead. I heard Jon and Luke chuckle in the back, and I gave them a weak glare from my rear-view mirror, before putting my car in park. They got out of the car first, and I heard Luke say "home sweet home I guess". I felt curiosity prickle beneath my skin, but shook it off before getting out of the car. As I shut my car door I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a soft nuzzle on the top of my head, before a soft whisper said "missed you", I giggled and asked "me or the jacket?" Evan replied "both".

I simply reached my hand back and rubbed his head softly, I heard him let a pleased rumble out. I caught Jon and Luke's eyes and saw them make suggestive signals with their hands, I blushed before sticking my tongue out and flipping them off. They laughed, but were interrupted by Tyler screaming out "EVAN OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU CAN FUCK LATER, BUT I NEEDA TAKE A PISS!" Evan responded with a middle finger but relented by unwrapping one arm from my waist, the other staying around, before he steered us towards the front door. 

Evan POV 

I flipped the scanner open before placing my open hand on the screen. It beeped and scanned my hand before a robotic voice said "Fong, Evan. Access granted". The lock clicked, and I opened the door slowly. As we walked in, I looked down at Brock and noticed the look of sheer awe on his face as he slowly took in the entirety of the home. He looked up at me and asked "how...do you afford all this?" I stiffened slightly before putting a smile on my face and saying "we all work a lot of different jobs that pay more than enough, and since we all work a lot of income comes in". He still seemed curious, but relented and went back to observing the house. I heard a low growl, and when I turned around I saw Jon giving me a pointed glare. I sighed and slowly shook my head mouthing "not yet". He glared again before he mouthed back "soon", I nodded and looked away. 

How was I supposed to even say? Where do I even start explaining about how I'm a part of one of the most notorious gangs in Los Santos? Not even just a part, the LEADER of it! Sit him down in a coffee shop and say oh by the way, I'm literally one of the most top 10 blacklisted people in Los Santos! Hope you don't mind! I couldn't tell him that...he would be terrified of me, he'd book it the instant he found out.

I vow to keep him clean and innocent, away from the filthy blood stains that drenched my hands...the dirt and grime that caked every surface of my body. I could do it, I will do it...

Right?


End file.
